Christmas Eve
by MontanaSkye27
Summary: Just a simple Christmas Eve fic...written in February. Neoshipping.


**A.N. Nothing like a Christmas fic in February, am I right? I don't own Butch, Cassidy, or anyone else in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy ^-^**

She was sitting at a table, a bored look on her face, feeling her head throb in time with the loud music that was playing in the bar. Cassidy sighed, resting a fist against her cheek as she nursed her 4th (or was it 5th? She'd already lost count) glass of wine and let her violet eyes survey the surroundings. She and many of the other Team Rocket members were having their annual Christmas party at a local bar in the Kanto region. Like all the years before, the bar was shut down to the public for the night and drinks were supplied free for all agents.

 _Good thing, otherwise I wouldn't even bother coming,_ Cassidy thought with a snort. She took a sip of wine and immediately winced, setting the glass down and pushing it away. She'd left it sitting too long and it had gotten warm. Disgustingly so.

 _Ugh, what a fucking waste….that was good stuff too._ She sighed again and crossed her arms, looking around. There were quite a lot of people tonight, some she knew and some she didn't.

Speaking of those she knew….Cassidy could see Jessie across the room with her partner James and couldn't help but grin at what she saw.

Jessie herself was dressed head to toe in what appeared to be a Santa outfit, though it was a dress she wore instead of a red suit, complete with a black belt around her waist and red boots. Add the green earrings she always wore and Jessie looked like a jolly old elf. James however, was dressed in a simple button-down shirt with a suit jacket and tie, as well as some dark pants, his lavender hair pulled back into a small ponytail.

Cassidy had a snide comment prepared just for the redhead, complete with her trademark sneer but it went away when she watched Jessie plant a firm kiss on to her partner's lips, causing him to turn about as red as everything Jessie had on, hair included.

As she watched the two, a scowl formed on her face and Cassidy immediately turned her head away from them. "Disgusting," she muttered, though….she really couldn't talk. Cassidy had been known to plant one or two on some people herself, especially after she'd had a few too many. Some notable mentions included Attila, her own partner Butch, and once….Giovanni.

Cassidy cringed at the last one, feeling her cheeks heat up. Definitely not one of her prouder moments, and the Boss had been quick to let her know EXACTLY how he'd felt about it the day after it had happened. Needless to say, a week down in Human Resources with Wendy had straightened everything out.

She shook her head, pushing the thoughts away and glanced over at the two partners again briefly, rolling her eyes once more. Speaking of partners….where the hell had hers gone? Butch had been sitting at the table and talking with her, but that that had been over an hour ago and Cassidy now realized she hadn't seen him since.

 _Alright, Butchie, where the hell did you go off to?_

Cassidy boosted herself down from the barstool she'd taken up residence on only to sway to the right a little when she stood up. She quickly grabbed hold of the table to avoid toppling over.

 _I may have had a little more than I thought….fuck it. It's Christmas. Eve._

She snorted and pushed away from the table and took a couple of cautious steps. Drunk girls and heels were not always the best combination, something Cassidy would even admit about herself. Eventually.

She'd made her way to the middle of the room now, looking this way and that amongst drunk and dancing colleagues in an attempt to spot the teal-haired gruff voiced guy she called a partner, but to no avail.

 _Maybe he went outside…._

Cassidy spun on her heel (a bit tipsily) and marched her way to the front door of the bar pushing it open and regretting it instantly when a gust of cold winter air hit her. She squealed and stepped back, hugging herself as goosebumps broke out on her arms. "Fuck….where's my coat?" She started to backtrack to her table only to remember that she had, in fact, not brought one.

 _Oh right….duh, Cassidy. Have another drink._

"Maybe I will!" she said out loud, causing a few agents nearby to shoot the blonde curious looks which Cassidy was quick to ignore. Instead, she straightened her shoulders and marched back to the front door and pushed it open, bracing herself against the cold wind and stepping outside with the intent to find Butch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the bar amongst the wind and flakes of snow, Butch stood outside. He had his hands jammed in the pockets of his coat and a cigarette hung from his lips. He took a drag from it and exhaled the smoke into the cool night air. He appreciated the silence, all the chaos inside having started to give him a headache.

"Hey! There you are!" Butch turned his head as he heard Cassidy's voice call out to him and watched as the blonde sauntered (staggered, really) across the parking lot toward him.

"Hi Cass."

 _She's gonna fall,_ he thought, barely able to suppress the grin forming on his face. The ground was full of patches of ice and she had on a tight black dress with at least four inch heels on her feet. If Cassidy didn't at least skid, he'd be very surprised.

He took it back moments later because as soon as she reached him, Cassidy's foot came in contact with one of the icy spots and she went sprawling to the ground with a squeal.

 _Dumbass…._

Butch shook his head and dropped his cigarette on the ground, crushing it under the heel of his shoe before going over to her. "You okay?" he asked, grasping her by the forearms and helping her up.

"Peachy." She scowled a little and brushed herself off, tossing her hair over her shoulder before huffing and crossing her arms. In the dim light of the bar's neon sign, he could see she was blushing.

"Aw, did Cassie fall and go boom?" he teased, talking to her as if she were a very young child. That succeeded in pissing her off more and she smacked him on the arm, which only made Butch laugh. Her slaps weren't really effective unless she aimed for the face, then you had to watch out. He'd been on the receiving end of them a few times, especially early on in their partnership. Thankfully he didn't really have to worry about it nowadays.

Butch now watched as Cassidy shifted her stance, cocking a hip like she was wont to, keeping her arms crossed. She hadn't responded to him after his earlier shot about her falling and still hadn't said anything. He saw she was shivering a little. "Cold?"

"No."

"I told you to bring a jacket."

"Shut up, Butch." A sudden gust of wind came, whipping loose flakes of snow around and landing them on the two Rockets. Butch wasn't really affected and simply brushed them off, but Cassidy began to shiver more, using her arms to hug herself in an attempt to keep warm. He noticed and rolled his eyes, but shrugged off his jacket anyways. "Here."

"What?" Cassidy turned to look at him, pausing when she saw he was holding out his jacket. "I'm fine…."

"Take it, you stubborn ass." Butch shook the black leather jacket at her slightly as he spoke, heaving an irritated sigh when she still didn't grab it. Finally he walked over and draped it over the blonde's shoulders, stepping back before she could protest.

"What about you?" she asked anyways, looking at him once more. Besides his jeans, all Butch had on under his jacket was a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first couple buttons at the top undone.

"I'll be fine," he replied with a shrug. "Besides, not worth it getting sick just for some skimpy dress and heels. At least to me."

"That's because you don't know shit about fashion," Cassidy retorted, huffing as she stuck her arms into the jacket sleeves.

"Whatever you say, Cass." Butch rolled his eyes again. "Besides, I was going back inside anyways. You coming, or would you rather go ice skating again?" He smirked.

"Fuck you." Cassidy scowled at him. "No way I'm going back in there anyways. Not with Jessie slobbering all over that idiot she calls a partner."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, MAYBE if you'd been inside instead of out here where it's freezing, you'd know what I was talking about, sweetie," was her haughty reply. "I'm saying I saw Jessie plant a kiss on James right in front of everyone inside, and I'm positive Giovanni saw it too. Talk about nauseating."

"Gross." Butch paused and then looked at Cassidy, flashing her a smirk. "So you're saying I shouldn't expect any Christmas kisses from you like last year?"

"Like hell," she retorted. "Don't remind me. I drank too much that night."

"Oh I know that, Cass. We ALL know that." He laughed and walked closer, leaning toward her slightly. "C'mon, I dare ya."

"Dare me to WHAT? Kiss you?" Cassidy stared at Butch as if he had two heads. "Are you drunk?"

"Nope."

"Then you're clearly out of your mind." Cassidy huffed and turned her head away from Butch with a scowl, though she could feel her cheeks heat up again briefly.

"Chicken," Butch replied with a smirk.

"Shut up, I am not."

"Then put your money where your mouth is, Cass."

"Alright you know what, Butch. Fine!" she snapped, stomping her foot a little bit.

Cassidy turned and faced Butch, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down, crashing her lips against his and kissing him firmly and a bit roughly. He let out a muffled exclamation, his eyes widening a little from the sheer force of it before Cassidy broke the kiss and shoved Butch away, crossing her arms and looking away again, still scowling.

Butch blinked a few times, genuinely taken-aback from what had just happened. As he stood there attempting to process, he became aware of something on his lips that felt a bit slick. Butch touched his mouth with his fingers and found the tips of them stained light pink.

 _Aw the fuckin' lipstick…._

He quickly scrubbed his mouth with the back of his hand to remove all traces of pink before facing Cassidy again. She hadn't spoken since she broke off the kiss and the scowl hadn't left either.

Butch studied her silently and found that even in the dim light of the neon sign, she looked very attractive. The dress Cassidy had on, while a bit short for this time of year, was a strapless black v-neck that he would shamelessly admit hugged her figure perfectly. Her heels were black and open toed, red painted toenails peeking through. His jacket on her he felt added to the attractiveness factor.

For once, her hair wasn't in her go-to style of pigtails; It was pinned back into a bun with a couple loose strands hanging in her face. As usual, she had her dangly pink triangle earrings on and her makeup was flawless….except for her now missing lipstick. He could see some of it smeared outside the lines of her mouth.

Butch found his voice. "Hey uh….Cass?"

"What."

"You got a little something…."

Cassidy paused, looking at him. "What? What's on me? Is it a bug?" She began twisting her head this way and that to look at herself. "Oh god, if it is, get it off me!" Her voice took on a panicky edge.

"Cassidy, relax!"

Butch grabbed her by the shoulders gently to get her to stop squirming and she looked up at him, becoming impatient again. "Well, then what is it?"

"This." Butch tilted her face up slightly, dragging his thumb under her lower lip and removing the smeared lipstick. She stared up at him, feeling heat come to her cheeks. He let go of her shoulders and pulled away. "You smeared your lipstick when you kissed me. I'm going back inside, I'm freezing my ass off out here." Butch started to walk back.

A pause. "Hey…."

"Yeah?" He turned as she spoke, and Cassidy seized him by the shirt collar as she had earlier and kissed him again, softer than the first time. Butch froze momentarily, his own cheeks turning red before he slowly returned the kiss, his arms snaking down and hugging Cassidy around her waist.

Her own arms reached, fingers stroking up Butch's chest and neck and then through his hair before wrapping securely around his neck. The kiss deepened, Cassidy's tongue poking out to lick at his lower lip. Butch's mouth opened and his tongue met hers, sliding over it and causing him to taste the wine she'd been drinking earlier. Sweet but not too overpowering. When the kiss finally broke, the two Rockets were breathless.

Butch caught his breath first. "Fuck this party," he said to a still panting Cassidy looking at her. "Let's go back to HQ."

She could only nod. Butch's hand gripped hers and the two rushed off.


End file.
